Cannonball Refactor/Loupi
|-|Marvel NOW! Cannonball= |organization = New Mutants, X-Force, X-Men, Avengers |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Sam Guthrie is a mutant with the ability to generate and release thermo-chemical energy through his body, transforming into a virtually invulnerable human rocket. While he is well-known as a founding member of the New Mutants, he has since brought his courage and sense of justice to many heroic teams. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Kinetic Field |stamina2a = 13% |target2a = Self |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Nothin's Impossible |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 88%/11% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Unarmed Melee Kinetic |effects2b = |name3 = Crash Landing |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 98% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Ground Kinetic |effects3 = |name4 = Cleared For Take Off |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 88%/11% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |type4 = Melee Kinetic Fire |effects4 = }} |-|Classic Cannonball= * |organization = New Mutants, X-Force, X-Men, Avengers |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Sam Guthrie is a mutant with the ability to generate and release thermo-chemical energy through his body, transforming into a virtually invulnerable human rocket. While he is well-known as a founding member of the New Mutants, he has since brought his courage and sense of justice to many heroic teams. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Blast Field |stamina2a = 13% |target2a = Self |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 3 Rounds |type2a = Buff |effects2a = |name2b = Cannonball Smash |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 88%/11% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Unarmed Melee Kinetic |effects2b = |name3 = Blast Landing |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 98% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Ground Kinetic |effects3 = |name4 = Cleared For Blast Off |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 88%/11% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |type4 = Melee Kinetic Fire |effects4 = }} Team Up Bonuses Cannonball 'has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Assemble!: Any pair of core Avengers members. *'Aviary': Any pair of Flying Heroes. *'Bodies in Motion': Heroes with powers that involve movement. *'Children of the Atom': Heroes who are mutants. *'Co-Leader': Cannonball 'and 'Dani Moonstar. *'Hot Stuff': Heroes who use fire attacks. *'Murderworld Survivors': Heroes who survived Murderworld. *'New Mutants': Heroes who are former members of the New Mutants. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Seismic Shuffle': Heroes who like to shake things up. *'South of the Mason-Dixon': Heroes from the Southeastern United States. *'X-Force': Heroes who are members of any incarnations of X-Force. Gallery Cannonball (NEWS).jpg|NEWS Announcement Classic Cannonball Portrait Art.png|Portrait Art Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:New Mutants Category:X-Force Category:X-Men Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Refactor Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Tacticians Category:Avengers